Facts of Life
by Dajypop
Summary: Zak discovers a wild time when hanging out with Pips alone.


**Title:** Facts of Life  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Ferngully  
**Setting:** Ferngully, AU where Zak stayed with the fairies  
**Pairing:** Zak/Pips  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count:** 541  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi/Gay/Boy X Boy, Smut, Anal, Oral, Improper Uses Of Fairy Magic, Bondage, Sub!Pips, Dom!Zak, Skirt Fetish, Hair Pulling, Hair Fetish, Wing Fetish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
**Summary:** Zak discovers a wild time when hanging out with Pips alone.

**AN:** So, I've been wanting to write a Ferngully fic for these two for years, and I'm finally getting around to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter One: The REAL Ferngully Wildlife******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pips, where the Hell are we?" Zak groused as he followed the fairy, nearly tripping over a climbing vine.

"I told you, I'm showing you the _real_ Ferngully wildlife." Came the easy reply as the redhead coasted backwards on his wings, smirking down at the human before him. "You wanna get wild and crazy? I'll show you wild and crazy."

The look in the smug man's eyes made the blonde shudder, and he looked away quickly with an awkward cough.

"Oh, Zak, don't be that way. You'll learn to love it." He tried, though perhaps 'it' wasn't quite what he meant. Maybe 'me' should have been put in there, instead. After all, since Zak had saved the forest, he'd become a person of interest around here. The other fairies were insisting he become one of them. Pips wasn't so sure he actually wanted to teach the other how to fly, however.

"Learn to love it? What are you so intent on showing me that I haven't already seen?" The teenager finally frowned, stopping where he stood.

"...I was going to show you my favorite spot, but I guess here will work." With a cock of his head and a few buzzes from his wings, the fairy was in front of the other, dangerously close. Their noses touched the opposite cheek, and their breath mingled; Zak gasped, but probably wouldn't admit to it.

"Wh-what are you doing, you pi-pi-pixie?" He tried, though he gulped and looked down just in time for Pips to smirk and lean in just a tad bit more, connecting their lips in what turned into a long, slow kind of evolving kiss. Before they knew it, Pips' arms were tangled around the other's neck, his wings stilled and both knees bent, and the blonde's arms lay around his hips. One moved up, fingers carding through those luscious orange locks, and he found himself wondering what kept them so soft.

When they finally pulled away, brown eyes blinked a few times before he gulped again and looked down between them. Well, he'd always had a thing for redheads…

Before the smug fairy had a chance to mock him, he leaned back in for another kiss and stole his breath right from his throat. Tongues danced together slowly as the redhead got used to this kind of display, and soon he was feeling something he'd never quite felt before.

"Wow…" Zak murmured, "Never thought I'd get in bed with a _male_ fairy." He muttered, but said fairy didn't give him the chance to continue. Mouths melded again, soon hips were jerking closer,  
and the pair eventually bumped into a tree trunk that the younger was happy to pin his nature-loving prospective lover to it.

"O-oh… Wh-what is this?" Gasped the smaller between kisses, and the younger took to sucking and nibbling at his neck and bare shoulders.

"It's called 'being horny', and I think we're about to fuck." The blonde answered as his mouth found one of those dusky pink nubs and he nibbled at it with his lips, "That okay?"

"About to… What?" About to press it further, he groaned nice and low as his eyelids fluttered, and he finally gave in, "Yeah…"

"Perfect."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: So, here's the first chapter, a bit of a teaser. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy! If you review or comment, tell me how long you want this story to be! And if you can think of any new kinks I should try, go ahead and say so! Just no pee/poop/puke or guillotine sex, that's the only rule.


End file.
